The present invention relates to a suspension system for false ceiling panels.
Usually, civil or naval false ceilings (for cabin areas) that, according to the relevant regulations in force, must exhibit a high resistance to fire (class B15 according to the regulations in force), are built with self-bearing staves that jointed to the walls through variable-section structural members fastened to the same walls.
Staves are then laid or fastened through screws on such structural members.
In this case, since such staves develop in length rather than in width, the appearance of the entire false ceiling panelling is always the same, since only the presence of spacing or not between the staves, or different surface finishing, such as colour, can be changed.
At this point, it is certainly possible to realise any type of ceiling under the above stave ceiling; however, in this case, the total false ceiling thickness would be consistent and thus, it would result in a considerable loss of useful space, besides being difficult to install and remove.
On the other hand, the realisation of a square false ceiling would solve the problem of creating new aesthetical shapes; however, normal panel false ceilings in their standard 600xc3x97600 mm size or in other sizes, also at rectangular geometry, do not exhibit high fire resistance features, as required by the regulations relating to naval cabins.
Thus, purpose of the present invention is that of indicating a suspension system for false ceiling panels, which should allow realising a panel ceiling of various sizes, easy to install and remove, which should at the same time exhibit a high fire resistance.
Another purpose of the invention is that of realising a suspension system for false ceiling panels, which should exhibit a low heat transmission following the possible propagation of a fire, according to what reported in the current civil and naval safety regulations.
A further purpose of the invention is that of realising a suspension system for false ceiling panels, which could be applied to an existing ceiling also by not particularly skilled or expert personnel.
Another possibility of the false ceiling according to the invention is that of using suitable slots obtained on the panel edges to allow the passage or conditioned air (either delivered or recycle air).
Last but not least, another purpose of the present invention is that of realising a suspension system for false ceiling panels, which should substantially be low-priced, simple, safe and reliable.
These and other purposes according to the present invention, are achieved by realising a suspension system for false ceiling panels according to claim 1, to which reference shall be made for shortness.
Advantageously, the present invention discloses a panel ceiling realisable in various sizes, square or rectangular-shaped, easy to install and remove, and exhibiting at the same time a high fire resistance. Moreover, the system for fastening the panels to the support structure does not use any system structural component, such as screws or springs, besides the plate forming the panel.
Finally, after installation, each panel is supported by a reticular structure and exhibits an appearance similar to that of contiguous panels; moreover, it can be fastened both horizontally and vertically, and thus it does not allow clearly seeing how it can be removed from the entire false ceiling structure; it is resistant and tends to stay in its original position even in case of destructive events, such as fires or earthquakes.
The panel is also easy to remove from the ceiling by carrying out the reverse operations performed for its installation; no specific tools are needed for installation or removal.